


Do You Want Chips With That?

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, young hiddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the period of time where Tom was a waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Chips With That?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Times Talk interview.

Tom went falling to the floor again right next to his customer.

“Dammit Tom!” the owner yelled, “Can’t you do your job right?!” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Petrucci!” Tom squeaked, trying to pick up the broken plates as his customer glared at him. 

“Leave it, boy”, Petrucci snapped, “Go and take those girls’ order and try not to break anything while you’re at it”. 

Tom stood up and made his way over the where the group of girls sat. 

“Cutie at 12 o’clock”, Karli said to Taylor.

“What?” Taylor asked, turning her head to see the curly haired boy walking towards them. 

The boy smiled shyly as he came to a stop in front of their table.

“My name is Tom and I’ll be serving you today. What can I get for you?” he asked them, his eyes on Taylor.

“I’ll have the fish and chips and a soda”, Karli told him.

“I’ll have the grilled chicken salad”, Jasmine said, “With some water with lemon”. 

“And you?” Tom asked Taylor.

“I’ll have the hamburger with lettuce and tomato”, she told him. 

“Do you want chips with that or something else?” he asked. 

“Can’t have a hamburger without chips”, Taylor said.

“What can I get you to drink?” Tom asked.

“A cup of Earl Grey tea”, she said.

“Nice choice”, Tom said jotting down her order, “That’ll be out as soon as possible”. Tom took a deep breath and walked away from the girls.

“He was totally flirting with you”, Karli told Taylor. 

“No he wasn’t. He was just being nice”, Taylor said. 

“Girl, I swear you wouldn’t know flirting if it danced in front of you naked wearing Dobby’s tea cozy”, Jasmine said. 

The three girls laughed at the Harry Potter reference.

* * *

When the girls’ order was ready, Tom took a deep breath as he loaded everything onto the tray. He walked carefully and deliberately, trying desperately not to trip and fall. Soon, he stood in front of the table and he tried to balance the tray while he unloaded it. Tom could feel it slipping. 

Taylor’s hand came up to hold one side. 

“Thanks”, he said blushing.

“No problem”, she said. 

Once the tray was completely unloaded, Tom tucked it under his arm and said, “Have a nice meal, ladies”. He turned and made his way back to the counter, where he set the tray down. 

“Maybe if all your customers were young ladies, you’d be less clumsy”, Mr. Petrucci said. 

Tom untied his apron and said, “I’m going on break”. He made his way through the kitchen to the back door and into the back alley. He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it. He breathed in the calming smoke. He didn’t know how long he’d been out there when he heard, “Now I know why you’re so skinny”. He looked up and saw Taylor. He took a drag of the cigarette and held the smoke in his mouth for a minute before blowing it out. He dropped it on the ground and crushed underneath his Converse. “What’s your name?” he asked her. 

“Taylor”, she told him, “I saw how your boss and that guy treated you. I just wanted to say that I know what you’re going through. I used to serve people at my family’s diner when I was younger. Some people can be just so rude”.

“If I ever get to be famous, I’ll never be rude to anyone. This job has taught me that”, he said.

“Would you want to go out? Once you get off work?” she asked him.

“I’d like that a lot”, he told her.


End file.
